


Roses

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Caroline wants a rose garden. But since nothing grows in the harsh wilderness of the north, Little Ben has a different idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The next story from Benton Fraser's childhood.  
> Since we don't know much about his childhood, I think that there is still very much potential to be explored.  
> This is the translation of my German fic "Rosen".

Caroline Fraser loved roses.  
Above all yellow ones.  
That's why she tried to create a rose garden, but it didn't grow in the harsh climate of northern Canada. Robert, her husband, laughed at her, but Caroline remained stubborn, and indeed a grotesque little plant grew out of the rose-stock.  
But before it could unfold its blossoms, an unexpected frost came.

The plantlet hadn't succeeded, even if she tried everything.

Every morning she poured it with warm water, covered it in the evening, but it shrunk anyway.  
And so Caroline's dream.  
She was very sad. Robert scolded her and said it was just a plant and not even a useful one.

Benton was still very small at that time, but he knew that with the rose plant his Mum's dream had also died.  
In the barn, he found the remains of paint his father had left after he had repainted the furniture.

One morning the boy crept out of the house and painted roses on the house wall. Exactly to the corner where his mum had buried her dream.  
He didn't want her to be sad and painted roses were better than none, even if they weren't perfect.

He was only five years old.

When Caroline saw it, she began to cry and Ben was frightened.  
Had he done something wrong?  
He feigned feverishly how he could limit the damage and restore it.

When Caroline saw his shocked look, she wiped her tears away, took him in her arms, and pressed him tightly.  
The boy fidgeted and wanted her to let him go. After all, he was already five and much too big to sit on Mum's arm.

If only he could have guessed at this time, what would happen one and a half years later...

Caroline covered his face with kisses and shouted, laughing, "You're crazy, Benton Fraser! This is the most wonderful gift I've ever got and I don't even have a birthday, I'm so proud of you, my son and I love you."  
She whirled him around and they both laughed.

Later they set up a bench at the corner of the cabin and often sat in their "Rose garden".  
When Robert came home and saw this, he mumbled something like "You're both totally crazy," but sometimes, in the evening, when the sun went down, Ben saw out of his chamber window, Mum and Dad sitting arm in arm on this bench .  
Sometimes they even kissed and the boy was incredibly proud, because his parents had now a Rose garden, where they could be happy.

 

TYK


End file.
